Maybe Kawase Isn't So Bad
by roxan1930
Summary: Haru never really liked Kawase. He was loud and obnoxious and always wanted to touch her. But then... Then he protected Subaru...


**Disclaimer: I don't own My Roommate Is A Cat**

**Maybe Kawase Isn't So Bad**

"Haru-chaaaaan~" "HIIISSSS!"

Haru hated it whenever Kawase came over.

He was loud and always wanted to touch her and even while he was sitting still, he seemed to suck a Subaru almost dry of energy which resulted in him forgetting how important food was and not eating to which Haru had to put in tons of effort to remind him to feed himself.

And her of course.

"Kawase-san... Didn't you come over for anything else than Haru?" Subaru sighed at the other man.

"Ah, yes! I brought some more fanmail that you can maybe use for inspiration!" Kawase pulled out a bag filled with letters, leaving Haru alone much to the little cat's relief.

As the humans sat down and went through the fanmail Haru decided to see for herself what was in the bag.

_**'Seriously? At least the other guy brings food!'**_ she thought to herself as he sniffed at the paper.

Suddenly her fur stood on end.

Haru slowly looked up to find Kawase smiling down at her and flinched.

He really was obsessed with her.

With another his Haru jumped up and started ran to Subaru.

Only... Subaru was gone!

Where had he gone so suddenly?

She then heard sounds coming from the kitchen and realized he was there.

**"Hey! Are you getting yourself some food? I always tell you how important food is!"** Haru yelled as she ran into the kitchen and watching him rummage around.

When she didn't smell any food she frowned and started jumped up and down, trying to reach the cabinet she knew held her own food.

**"I really need to do anything for you, don't I? The food's right here! Look already!"** she yelled through her jumped.

"Haru." she stopped when she heard his voice calling her and smiled up at him, thinking he understood her only to find him frowning a little at her.

"You still have food in your bowl. Calm down already." he said and went back to the counter where he picked up a tray of tea.

**"Hey, wait! There's no food on there! What will it take for you to understand that food is important?!"** Haru asked as she chased after her human.

When she felt she was being ignored she decided to jump and latch onto his leg with her tiny claws.

This turned out to be a bad decision as Subaru let out a yelp and slowly started to fall backwards which caused the tea to start falling towards Subaru too.

Haru gasped as she watched it happen in slow-motion, only now realizing he was carrying something hot.

Then out of nowhere there was a cry of "Subaru-kun!" and before either Haru or Subaru knew what was happening Kawase had jumped to his feet, grabbed Subaru's arm and pulled him forward, causing the tea to not spill on Subaru but on his own arm.

"Kawase-san!" Subaru cried out in alarm as the older man hissed and clutched his soaked wrist.

"I'm alright! Just a little hot." Kawase tried to ease him with a smile, thought it was clear he was in pain.

"You're not alright at all! Wait here!" Subaru protested and ran to the bathroom and came back with the first-aid kit his parents had luckily always kept well supplied.

"Give me your arm." he ordered Kawase who complied and carefully rolled up his sleeve, wincing at the bright red skin.

He quickly pulled himself together however and started gently applying cooling cream.

As he worked neither human noticed Haru hunched in the corner, watching them intently.

She felt mad at herself for causing the accident, relieved Subaru and alright and guilty because Kawase wasn't.

She never liked the man but that didn't mean she wanted him hurt.

_**'I should apologize to him.' **_she thought to herself before hesitating, worried they might be mad at her.

_**'Stop it! This is no time to a**_**_ct like a coward!_**_**' **_she reprimanded herself before slowly walking over to the humans just as Subaru finished tying a bandage around Kawase's injury.

As Subaru gathered the medical supplies and went to put them away and clean the worst part of the floor Kawase sat back down at the table and Haru took her chance.

She walked up to him and inspected his bandage, sniffing it lightly as she smelt the cream.

Suddenly her fur stood upright away and looking up she sure enough found Kawase staring at her.

She almost hissed at him out of habit but stopped herself in time, remembering why she was even so close.

With that she carefully climbed into his lap and lay down, feeling him tense up in surprise as she did so.

**"Just so you know, I'm only doing this to apologize be****cause you got hurt to don't get too used to it!****"** she told him before closing her eyes and making herself more comfortable.

**_'And... To also thank you.'_** she thought to herself.

Ever since Subaru had taken her home with him, Haru had made it her job to keep him company, comfort him and make sure he fed himself but mostly to protect him.

That was something she had failed to do just now.

Instead she had been the reason her human had almost gotten hurt.

Almost.

Because Kawase was there and while Haru herself had been unable to do so, he had protected Subaru even if it ended up with he himself getting hurt.

For that she Haru would always be grateful.

_**'Maybe he isn't so bad after all.'** _she thought peacefully to herself as she felt him gently pet her fun figuring she might lay in his lap more often.

"Look! Look! Haru-chan is finally accepting me!"

Never mind.

This was just a one and only time.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading this fi****c of mine! I really liked this anime with how cute and sometimes relatable it is! I decided it deserved some fics so I ****contacted the staff to make a category for it and they gave me my wish so here's what should be the first fic for it! Unless someone literally uploads something seconds before I do...**


End file.
